Seasoning such as spices and marinades are typically used to impart a desired taste to foodstuffs. In general, seasonings are combined in given quantities and applied to foodstuffs prior to cooking. For example, spices may be coated, tumbled, or dry-rubbed on a piece of meat, or a piece of meat may be bathed in a liquid marinade. But such processes require considerable preparation time and often necessitate the purchase of a larger quantity of seasonings than is needed. Furthermore, the inherent inconsistencies associated with the ad hoc application of seasonings to foodstuffs (e.g., the addition of differing amounts of a seasoning or the use of different brands of the same type of a seasoning) results in the decreased repeatability of the finished food product.
In addition, conventional seasoning application processes can result in a significant waste of seasonings throughout the preparation process. This “seasoning loss” occurs when an excess amount of seasoning is applied during food preparation and therefore is not completely utilized. For example, excess spices that are used during a coating, tumbling, or dry-rub process may not contact and/or adhere to the foodstuff during preparation. Furthermore, excess liquid marinade may be required to fill a container in which a piece of meat is bathed. These unutilized excess seasonings are simply discarded after the preparation process.